A Good Kind Of Dirty
by kaligurl2008
Summary: (UPDATED) Having been on the run for 3 years has put a lot of strain on our quartet. Derek's feelings for Chloe are on the verge of making him explode, while someone has started losing grip on reality. Will Chloe and Derek ever make it together with Simon in the way? Rated M for later chapters. Ch 1, 2 Rated T. Ch 3 Rated M for detailed nudity.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own copyrights to anything dealing with the Darkest Powers series authored by Kelley Armstrong.**

**AN: Did a little polishing towards the end of this chapter. Looking to finish the third chapter within the week.**

CPOV

**My heart fluttered when I felt that ever so familiar presence looming behind me. Even knowing he was behind me, I jumped slightly when he placed his hand on my shoulder. Turning around slowly, blushing at how silly I felt for jumping at his touch, the smile that was placed on my face by one feeling was quickly erased by another; fear. It was Liam.**

My eyes flew open as my lungs heaved with all their might to get air, my body completely covered in a cold sweat making my faded black hair stick to my head. The sheets of my full size bed were desperately grasped between my small hands. Shuddering as the memories of my most recent nightmare flitted through my mind, I sighed in the smallest amount of relief. I knew all too well what sleep would bring the next time my eyes were heavy enough to close against my will.

Slowly my body returned to normal where I could hear what was going on in the outside world. There was an abrupt and muffled sound from down the hall. Although I was never to be nominated bravest person in the world, my curiosity got the best of me, my legs slipping over the side of the bed and my feet into my shoes.

The door creaked softly to announce my arrival in the hallway, immediately greeted by another slightly less muffled knock. Quickly closing my door and sliding into the nearest shadow in the hall, I began a journey that seemed to last for eternity. It felt like my heart was trying to compete with the increasingly louder thumps. My eyes scanned over Tori's door, wondering if the witch was having nightmares as well and casting her magic in her sleep. Another thud a little more down the hall answered my question, my heart trying to beat out of my chest in response. The next thud made my feet freeze, my body screaming to just go back into the safety of our room; my brain still too curious just pushed my body forward. I quickly glanced at Simon's door, but by that point there was only one person I knew of that could make so much noise.

Derek. My pounding heart skipped a beat as my mind began to think back on how much I've learned about him, and over such a surprisingly small amount of time too. Not to mention what insight I've gained on Tori or Simon for that matter. Tension seemed to just melt away as I continued to think about Derek; that is until I remembered it was his room that had all the noise coming out of it. I had to take a deep breath to steady my hands as they reached for his doorknob, fear replacing the curiosity that had just shown so brightly in my striking blue eyes.

DPOV

'**God my whole body feels like it is being hit by a big rig every few seconds.' My thought only made the pain more excruciating. Changing… it really hasn't had any benefits yet. All I know I have gotten out of this deal so far is being in that… house to be able to meet Chloe. "Chloe…" my rapidly more wolf voice growled under a groan of pain. I tensed, realizing I hadn't been hearing her soothing coos of reassurance.**

** Straining to look around I see the worst thing possible, nothing. Stuck between wolf and human form, I was useless and helpless, not to mention the fact that if Chloe was… 'Never mind that now.' My mind was struggling against my wolf ego trying to hurry back to human form to go find Chloe. It was never good if she wasn't where she was supposed to be.**

** Every time I tried to force myself to stop changing, my wolf ego decided it would be funny to kick out my leg, making sure I knew he was still in control of at least part of my body. Frustration set in, my growl purely animalistic at this point. Seeing his chance, my wolf ego charged at full speed, my body folding up heaving until all that was left was me dry heaving pitifully. The muscle ripples and hair pushing through my skin seemed to triple their effort. As the muscles and hair seemed to be ending their last cycle, my bones snapped, molding my once human body into my rather large wolf form.**

** Getting on to all four paws, I began to pace around a little, trying to sniff for Chloe's scent. Not smelling her, I go to sprint out further into the darkness, only to be met by a straight black wall, kind of like a force field. Trying the other three directions proved to be just as futile. Just as fear started to set in, my wolf ego barged into control and started slamming against the black walls trying to break through. Fear turned to rage, not only because I was angry that I couldn't keep Chloe safe, but whoever put me here thought they could keep me in with whatever this material was. I blacked out to my wolf charging at what I thought was the corner of our box prison, light pouring in blinding me into unconsciousness.**

With a jerk I started awake to find Chloe's hand hovering over my sweaty form. She pulled her hand back quickly when she realized her bright blue eyes were locked with my forest green ones. Just staring for a minute, I finally shook my head of my… nightmare? Sitting up, my bed sheet fell to my lap exposing my bare chest. I pull myself together catching Chloe staring, my face with its normal expression plastered there.

"What." It was more a statement then a question. Looking over Chloe, I realized she liked her tanks and pajama bottoms. 'Her face is going to turn into a tomato if she keeps blushing like she is.' I never looked too closely at her, but tonight I did. Apart from it being slightly red, her skin, well… I stared at her blue eyes, moving my gaze to her nose, cheeks, ears, lips, mouth, chin, and finally resting on her neck. She doesn't seem too appetizing over all, but where her neck meets just below her ear, was just begging to be nuzzled, nipped, licked and bitten to its owner's delight.

Shaking my head quickly to regain control of my thoughts I glowered at Chloe, trying to figure out if she had heard any of my dream or not. "I'm s-s-s-sorry. I d-d-didn't m-mean to wake you up." Her stutter always got the best of her when she was stressed or trying to lie. It had actually become one of my past times to try to figure out which it was when she did stutter. Her mouth kept moving with muted apologies and excuses as my mind began to wander again.

CPOV

"I h-had just h-h-heard n-n-n-n-noises fr-fr-from your r-room. I wanted to m-m-make s-sure you were o-o-o-o-ok." Is there anything more embarrassing then going to check on someone you thought was really gross at one time, and when you find everything is ok, you're caught in a position where it looks like you're being a pervert? I just couldn't help but keep going back and forth between staring at his deep green eyes to his sculpture perfect body.

Clearing my throat, I backed up a little bit to give Derek some room. My blush just deepened every time I caught myself etching every line of his hard muscle into my memory. Gulping, I resolved not to look below his collarbone, which proved harder than first thought.

"I thought you might have been in trouble or needed some help," my stutter went away as my resolve grew more solid.

"And you thought you'd be able to what, scare whatever I needed help with to death?" Derek's scowl just deepened, but not before I saw the amused smirk that played at his lips for a split second. The thought of me doing anything but scream like well, a girl, was exactly that, pretty much a joke. I really didn't think about what I'd do if Derek was really in trouble. If he was having that much difficulty where he was making as much noise as he was, I hadn't really thought about me being more of a hindrance than a help.

"Sorry," came my feeble reply. "I just wanted to check on y-you." I hate my stutter, with a passion. It always gave away when I was nervous.

"Can I go back to sleep now, or do you need to check under my bed and in my closet too?" Derek's expression didn't change, making me start for the door.

"I'll go then." My hand found the handle, my face becoming sad. Just as I turned the knob, I felt Derek's hand firmly grasp my shoulder, turning me around. I just looked up into his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I…" His facial features screwed up into what looked like deep contemplation. "Thank you." His hand fell silently to his side, signaling me I could go.

I nodded and smiled happily at him. "No problem." The door creaked as I opened it to the hall, and began my journey back to my room. Deep in thought myself, I thought I heard him whisper that he needed me, but just shook my head chalking it up to being tired and closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, please let me know what you think! It's my first real chapter in a fan fiction. I write a lot on other issues, but never had enough time to stop and write my own version of the stories I love so much. I know that not all my critics will be easy on me, but I know you guys will keep me in check! Also! Let me know if I should continue on this or not, my first chapter wasn't anything too scandalous, but hopefully if I get enough views that will put my creative juices into over drive to get this silly side story out of my head! My later chapters will have mature content in them if I continue.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

**Author's Note: I know I'm new so you'll have to forgive me as I try to get into a rhythm between work and school. I honestly didn't think about where I would take this story after the first chapter so bare with me if some stuff sounds a little funkier in the story than others. I also have been reading a story by JJ Twi1ight and got the idea to add foot notes of songs or pictures of things in the story that are a little harder to add in words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize except for my witty conversation banter! =D  
><strong>

DPOV

**(Start Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin)**

I know that what happened last night could have gone a lot differently if I had let it, but I just couldn't bring myself to have to possibly come to terms with something I didn't want to hear from Chloe. The slightly faded memory of whispering that I needed her flashed through my head. I just sighed and kept my arm draped over my eyes to try to keep the light from the morning sun away as long as possible.

Light daydreams floated through my subconscious, my mind picking out different futures I could have with Chloe. Most of them included her being by my side day and night, but a few were more unbearable to acknowledge. These few instances included Simon and Chloe being together, or her not being in my life at all. The more my mind dwelled on the more unpleasant futures, the more I realized I had become dependent on her being in my life.

My life was beginning to revolve around Chloe and I wanted to be upset for allowing myself to get soft, instead I took a deep breath and shook my head as if answering my own argument that I didn't need to be angry. The more I thought about her, the more I worried about her, and the more I wanted to be able to protect her from everything that could possibly harm her.

I turned my head to the side and looked at my alarm clock; it said 9:45 am. A low rumble from my stomach told me I had to get up and eat otherwise I would never recover from the morning grumps. I smirked inwardly at the thought of what Chloe called my mood when I couldn't or didn't eat in the morning and ended up being super grouchy.

Placing my hand on the edge of my sheets, I pulled them back just enough for my legs to slide out from underneath and onto the floor. I took a moment and stretched all four of my limbs and felt the better for it. Standing up, I walked over to my desk chair and grabbed the two sizes too big shirt and threw it on along with some baggy sweatpants. A smile played at my lips as I walked downstairs hearing Chloe's laughter waft up to my sensitive ears.

SPOV

I know I should stop thinking about her, but without her actually saying she didn't like me, I don't think I could possibly tear myself from her life so easily. The glance I stole at Chloe proved to be worth it as I caught her smiling at me as she grabbed some eggs from the fridge.

"I hope you aren't too hungry Simon, you know I can't really cook, but I owe you some eggs don't I?" She nudged into me laughing light heartedly, my heart skipping a beat at her touch.

"Psh, you know me, if I survived with Derek so long, especially with his cooking, I think anything you whip up for me will be just perfect." I slyly stood up from the bar stool and went behind Chloe wrapping my arms slowly and gently around her waist, testing the waters so to speak. Since she didn't object, I grabbed my left wrist in front of her stomach and squeezed a little to get a small squeak out of her.

'God I could get use to this so easily.' I saw her neck and face tint with a shade of light red; my body reacted before I could think. My face nuzzled into the side of her head, my lips grazing ever so gently across her delicious looking skin. Her soft gasp made my hands slide to her hips, gripping them firmly as my lips found the nape of her neck.

Chloe stepped away from my grasp and turned to look at me with the deepest blush I have yet to see grace her lovely face. She looked at me with a deep desire, but seemed completely confused by the feeling. Her eyes slid off to my right for a split second and then back to my face, her small frame shaking a little as she turned back around to the burner where she was cooking the eggs.

"Morning Simon," a deep voice rumbled behind me and a flash of fear stole through my body. 'How long has Derek been standing there?'

DPOV

I thought I heard Chloe gasp, thinking it was because of another page of the comic Simon had been drawing about our "adventures." Never could I have readied myself for the scene I took in as I strolled into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when my brain finally registered Simon's hands and lips on Chloe's hips and neck. My heart dropped, broke into a million pieces, turned to ash, and blew away in the winds to the four corners of the earth when Chloe turned around and met my gaze. What she saw there, I don't know. Heartbreak? Sadness? Jealousy? Rage? Probably that and more as my life seemed to be slipping into the void of nothingness again.

"Morning Simon," he knew he had been caught, his body had stiffened and I could tell he was scared, at least for a moment. 'As he should be, touching my…' No, I knew Simon liked Chloe, I just never thought that my seemingly harmless nudging would produce full blown make-out sessions in the middle of OUR kitchen. I could feel the time I had left to make sure Chloe knew about my feelings for her closing faster than I had first anticipated. Honestly, that scared me worse than battling Liam and Ramon, hell even the whole of The Pack for that matter.

I coldly brushed past Simon, gently leaning into Chloe as I reached for the muffins next to the stove, grabbing more than a few for my breakfast. My ears picked up on her quickened heart beat as my hand had brushed over hers. In truth, I would have smiled, but I couldn't be the one to make her feel like that, especially after what I just saw Simon doing to her. 'There is no way she is into me, I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I said I needed to tell her I cared for her so strongly.'

CPOV

'There is no way this is happening right now. Oh my god Derek is going to think I'm screwing his brother! Oh god what am I going to do?' My concentration on the eggs was lacking to say the least, the wooden spoon killing the eggs more than scrambling them.

"Morning," my eyes were downcast toward the stove where the eggs I no longer cared about were starting to burn. Derek's high temperature made my heart speed up a little, even more when he started to pull away. What he was doing felt like absolute teasing torture and there was nothing I could do. 'If Derek liked me he would have said something already wouldn't he? I mean he's so blunt about everything else…' I shook my head as the burning smell entered my nose and brought me back to earth as I took the eggs off the burner and turned the stove off.

"Sorry Simon, I suddenly don't feel well. I think I'm going to head back upstairs to get some rest." I side glanced at him very quickly before heading up to the second floor flying past a bewildered Derek. I almost stopped, almost. My heart was beating out of my chest as I slammed my door shut and collapsed onto my bed crying myself into a very dreamless sleep.

SPOV

Hearing the door slam shut from upstairs, I just stared at the ceiling. We've been so wound up over this whole keep away from the Edison Group, that maybe it's time to relax a little. The place we were staying was actually Andrew's. We, and when I say we I mean Derek, managed to set up a good security system to be able to keep this as our main head quarters so to speak. We've been here for two and a half years. Derek and I both turned 18 a little while back; Tori turned 18 just a few months ago. Chloe, she turns 18 in two days. My heart skipped a beat thinking about Chloe being of age and able to choose what it is that she's want out of life.

Looking at Derek, I had doubts she would pick what I wanted, me. That was not going to happen while I still had blood flowing through my veins, and air going in and out of my lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have direction in my work! I hope you enjoy, because I know it's going to be good after all the time I took to think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to the Darkest Powers series.**

SPOV

I had just got done making breakfast for Chloe when Derek sauntered downstairs and ogled all the food that was made. I waved off the food towards the sink and saw him nod his head in thanks and dug in hungrily. 'Well that takes care of distraction number one.' My ears strained to see if I could hear if Tori was up or not.

Not taking any chances, I prepared myself for the next encounter with the moody witch. Grabbing the little tray filed with sweet smelling pancakes, oatmeal and a few other things, I hurried myself upstairs, knowing the food wouldn't last long once Derek started in on it full force. Skidding to a halt, I almost ran into Tori wearing some of the most sluttish clothes I had ever seen. Since we've been on the run she's been worried about losing her figure, so I knew just the thing to keep her occupied.

"Hey Tori, nice outfit, looks a little tight on you though. Have you been sneaking the cookies I've been baking for Derek and Chloe?" I hid the smile that spread ear to ear as she gasped, looked down at her body and in a whirl wind went screaming downstairs to the gym to work out her body till she collapsed.

Finally I made it to Chloe's room and knocked on the door waiting for entrance. "Come in," said the small voice behind the door. What I saw once the door swung open made my heart stop. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds had passed as the air caught in my throat. She looked so beautiful sprawled out on her bed like that with as little as she was wearing. Almost as if on cue, she realized it was me and grabbed the sheets to throw over her. Before she was covered, I saw that she was wearing the light blue baby doll chemise Tori had bought her for Christmas just last year. All that went through my mind was heaven.

I sat the tray down on her lap and smiled widely; sitting down on the edge of the bed as well to make sure she didn't need anything else.

"Oh Simon! This looks so wonderful! You know you didn't have to do that right?!" Her face became super red; she tried to hide it behind her long silky hair, but failed.

"I know, I just thought you might deserve something a little extra special for your birthday, so I'm starting super early this year. Now just hush and eat your food before Derek comes up and tries to steal it from you." She had giggled at my comment and started right into the meal that would begin my plan of action.

CPOV

The last little bit of oatmeal left was carefully shoveled into my mouth as I took a chance to side glance at Simon. I wondered what he was up to, but didn't see any harm in actually getting a little pampered for my birthday.

Almost as if to answer my thoughts Simon shot up and bowed in front of me, "I shall return my lady." His behavior was only making me think he had some kind of weird practical joke set up for me in the near future, but I let him go and heard the distant sound of water being turned on before he popped back into my room with a Terri cloth robe and towel draped over his left arm. He bowed again, smiling from ear to ear as he offered the robe and towel to me.

After great debate, I finally took the robe from Simon and shooed him out of my room so I might get dressed to go see my next little surprise.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I walked into the master bath. Not only is it one of the only times I've been in here, with the great mirror stretched across the span of the wall, but it was lit in the soft glow of hundreds of votive candles. Steam rolled lazily off the surface of the water that filled the tub that looked more like a Jacuzzi than a bath.

I sat at the edge of the basin and blindly looked around the huge room until my brain registered an odd looking bottle and glass sitting in between the "his & hers" sinks. Turning my attention back to Simon, I slightly tilt my head in confusion as perplexing emotions etch into my face. I almost go as far as to scratch my head, but resist the urge as I stand to face Simon who had been watching my reaction to the scene from the doorway.

"Simon…?" my voice trailed off, questions swimming in my eyes and tone.

The smile that graced his usually warm and inviting complexion, made me shiver amidst the warm vapor that caressed my body. He calmly placed the towel down on the counter and crossed the distance between us in just a few short strides, his body brushing against the only barrier between him and me.

SPOV

My hands move to her hips, sliding across the belt like a railing to the knot that kept the robe closed. Her hands shot out to grab my own, a slight glimmer of fear in her eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed gently. Opening my eyes again, I really look at Chloe; I can't believe how much she's changed in these past four years. When she first came to Lyle House she was looking every bit the innocent little school girl. Her strawberry blonde hair with that complete shock of color, those begging blue eyes, small pouty mouth, and complete lack of curves made for an interesting wait to see how she blossomed.

Now however, she is on the precipice of her eighteenth birthday in just another twenty four hours. Leaving out the color that her hair was doused in every three months, her hair has become very long and to the touch is so silky smooth, there are times I want to just wrap myself in it and fall asleep. The small pout turned into a set of full luscious lips that Angelina Jolie would envy. Supple soft curves finally settled in all the right places, making it completely impossible to keep pure thoughts around her. The only feature that had not entirely changed were her begging blue eyes that just added to her sexiness, especially framed by those long curly eyelashes she finally grew into.

I stared into the blue pools she calls eyes and felt her relax the grip she had on my hands. Taking it slightly slower, I turned her around by her hips, then sliding my hands over her flat stomach back to the knot, I yank it undone. I take a step back, my hand grabbing the collar of the robe and pulling it off her. Throwing it in place by the towel, I turn and allow my eyes to roam over the perfect sight in front of me.

After years of sunlight exposure, her whole body had begun to glow as if it had captured the light of the sun itself. She had certainly grown taller and had legs that went on for miles because of it. Even the longest of roads have to end and at the end of this journey, one was not to be disappointed by the heart shaped ass connected to the shapely hips and waist. The hair I wanted to always touch silently kissed down her spine to the small of her back.

Biting back a moan of tortured pleasure, I step behind her, holding my hand out in front of her to steady herself.

CPOV

Resisting years of being self conscious, I gulp hard a few times, and keep myself from throwing my arms around me protectively. I knew it would be pointless anyways. Simon's prying eyes were on my back end not my front. I feel a slight breeze by my right arm and glance down to see his hand held out for me. 'He must be nervous' I thought, his hand was shaking if only slightly so. This bolstered my confidence allowing me to grab his hand and step one foot at a time into the melt to your toes water.

The rest of the day went by quickly, though I couldn't tell you half of what happened after I allowed Simon to help me into the tub while I was naked. I remember blurs of a new outfit, a teal mini dress with black bodice accompanied by the same colored ballerina flats, vaguely seeing Tori with a look of approval on her face, and Derek with the look of interest and then anguish before his norm appeared again. My head felt fuzzy and heavy when the cake was brought out, blowing out the candles wishing that I didn't have to run from the Edison Group anymore.

When I finally was allowed to go to bed, I was officially eighteen. Morpheus pulled at me heavily and just before I acquiesced, I could have sworn I heard my door open and a low chuckle emit from whoever had entered.

**A/N: I have accompanying pictures set up through a photobucket account for those of you who may want more visual cues. Have my version of Derek, Chloe, and Simon up for this story so far. Have the master bathroom scene up and a picture of the birthday outfit as well. Still looking for the right Tori, but that will be up soon as well. Will post the URL on my bio page.  
><strong>


End file.
